In One Week
by Yuri-hime
Summary: One week in the lives of our favorite heroines, and all of their friends and family. Fate x Nanoha. Plus pairings of all of our other favorite characters like Subaru/Tea and Signum/Shamal. Please read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**In One Week**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series. I am only borrowing them for a little while, and promise to have them all back before nightfall ;3

**Setting:** Sometime during the Nanoha Strikers universe, though it won't follow any particular plot point in that series exactly :-)

* * *

**Monday: _Sunrise_**

* * *

_**Nanoha**_

It was a bright and early Monday morning. The sun was making it's early morning journey high up into the sky. I stretched my arms high above my head, and moved and twisted about, until I could feel all of the joints and muscles in my body pop and flex.

It felt deliciously wonderful.

Continuing the high arc of my stretch, I moved my arm up and over, until I had moved my body to face in the opposite direction on the bed. I was now facing the direction of the wall, and two absolutely beautiful and breathtaking sights, greeted my azure-coloured gaze.

The view of Fate lying peacefully on her side, the very top of her sheer, black lingerie peaking out from the top of her sheet, a small contented smile playing at the corners of her lips as she slept, made my heart do a little two step in near-breathless wonder.

She was so beautiful, it was almost painful to look.

But look I did, and also touch as I slowly and carefully moved forward a little, so that I could gently and oh, so softly move aside an errant lock of hair from before her closed eyes, and then brush my hand gently down the side of her cheek.

I felt a tender smile crease the corners of my lips, and my eyes closed midway, as I just allowed myself to feel the wonder and magic of the moment.

Fate and I had not been 'officially' together for very long, even though we had been 'together' since we were both nine-years old.

I have loved Fate for as long as I can remember, as I know that she has loved me for just as long.

Our hearts were intertwined. Our souls locked together in an eternal dance of love and unity.

I honestly could not imagine spending a single day now, without knowing that Fate would be right there by my side at some point during the day. Whether it be in the early morning hours like it was now, during the heavy training/supervising/briefing hours of our daily lives, or at nighttime when we could _finally_ be together in the way that we both truly wanted, in a way that I _know_ would make certain Forward members of my team blush just to think about.

In fact, I could feel _myself_ blushing at some of the mental images that I was now currently getting, of Fate and myself in some of our most intimate positions. I released a silent "Nyahaha" in my head, as I pulled my hands back to my now bright-red face and covered up my cheeks, as I shook my head slightly from side to side, to try to dislodge the mental images.

Naughty Nanoha and Fate time was definitely _not_ right now.

My face had finally cooled back down by now, as the streaming golden rays of the sun made their way in through our window blinds, and illuminated the sweet, angelic face of the other light of my life, who was also peacefully sleeping, snuggled down beneath her comfy sheets.

Vivio.

The precious, sweet angel, whom both Fate and I had accepted into our home and lives, with open arms and hearts.

She was the light of our lives, and I felt my heart swell with quiet prideful joy, as I traced my azure gaze over my little family.

Arf was also here as a member of our small close-knit family, though she was probably curled up fast asleep in Vivio's bed, where Vivio herself should have been. But sometimes my poor, sweet angel had terrible nightmares of the days when she used to be all alone, and had no one to love or care for her.

Times for her were no longer like that, but she still had the nightmares every now and then.

She reminded me of Fate in that respect.

Even now many many years later after Precia, and her horrible, heartbreaking treatment of her daughter, Fate would still cry out in her sleep every now and again, and reach out blindly in her night terrors, for someone to just hold her hand.

I have been and will _always_ be there to reach out and grab that questing hand, and hold it tight against my chest, as I then pull her all the rest of the way over to my own body, and hold her close until the nightmare finally releases its tight grip on her.

I now rose slowly up in the bed, the covers falling to the side to reveal my sheer pink nightgown, and I stretched one final time to work out the remaining kinks in my body.

I then leaned down slowly and placed a light, loving kiss on the foreheads of both of my sleeping angels.

Fate would soon also have to get up, as the both of us had a pretty busy day ahead of us.

Yuuno-kun would be coming by later to pick Vivio up, and take her to a park on the outskirts of the city, where she would be able to play with children closer to her visible age, which would give her the opportunity to enjoy the sweet, innocent childhood that Jail Scaglietti was trying to steal away from her.

I now moved my legs to the side of the bed, and allowed my feet to touch the plush carpeting beneath them, as I practically purred in contented pleasure.

This was the start to another wonderful day, in what I could practically _feel_ in my bones, was going to be a pretty amazing week.

I now looked over the side of the bed towards my dresser, and saw Raging Heart twinkling brightly back at me, as she was bathed in the sun's dazzling early morning glow.

I felt another contented smile tug at the corners of my lips, as I quickly rose up from the bed, and made my way over to my second life-long partner.

Once I reached her, I brushed a soft, delicate touch against Raging Heart's ruby-red, glowing surface, and felt a nice surge of warmth against my fingertips, as Raging Heart 'woke up'.

"Yes, my master? What can I do for you today?" Raging Heart asked me in her electronic, yet completely-capable-of-human-emotions voice.

"Shhh, Raging Heart,'' I gently shushed, as I placed a finger to my lips. "We don't want to wake up Fate-chan and Vivio yet, right?" I continued, as I removed Raging Heart from her plushy, soft cloth and placed her around my neck.

''No, we don't, my master," Raging Heart answered back, in a decidedly quieter tone.

"Good girl, Raging Heart," I replied with a pleased smile, as I lifted her slightly from around my neck, and gave her a light kiss against her shiny, polished surface.

''Now, let's go and make some breakfast for our sleepyheads. We all have a pretty full day ahead of us, and I want us all to have full stomachs, so that we'll be able to tackle whatever may come our way easily and effortlessly! Are you with me, Raging Heart!" I asked, in an excited whisper, as I made my way towards the bedroom door, opened it, and prepared to head out of it, and downstairs towards the kitchen.

"Yes, my master. I am ready when you are. Let us do it, together."

"You got it, Raging Heart! Let's go!'' I cried out just a little bit louder than I probably should have. I then happily and energetically made my way out through the bedroom door, down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the kitchen to start making breakfast for my little family.

Never seeing the bright, mirth-filled red eyes that followed my every move, as I bounced my way out of our bedroom.

* * *

**A/N:** I know that the 'official' name of Nanoha's device is 'Raising Heart', but I still like and prefer to use 'Raging Heart.' So, I will :3

I hope that you all enjoyed this hopefully-is-only-the-first-part-of-many chapters! Please let me know what you all think, as your words feed the author's soul :-)

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_**Fate**_

* * *

I watched Nanoha as she bounced out of our bedroom, and I raised my arms above my head in a mighty stretch, released a contented purr, and then snuggled back down under my sheet.

I then felt Vivio move slightly against my side, and I smiled down gently at her, as I pulled the sheet back up to cover her small form, and then hummed peacefully to myself.

I decided to remain in bed for about another five minutes, deciding to lazily indulge in this quiet time, as I watched the sun's gilded rays continue to climb higher up the window blinds. It was such a peaceful and tranquil morning, and I just did _not_ want to move.

The wonderful scents of Nanoha cooking downstairs wafted up into my nose, and it smelled like she was making a Western-style breakfast of ham, eggs, bacon, and toast.

Of course my toast will _have_ to have _tons_ of strawberry jam and butter on it.

And Nanoha will as usual probably scold me that I was going to rot my teeth with so much sweet stuff on my food. It certainly doesn't help my case, that I also load up my coffee with enough sugar and milk to send even the most sugar-crazed kid into shock.

I just liked my things sweet.

I felt a gentle smile tugging at the corners of my mouth, as I thought about the good-natured teasing that Nanoha liked to sometimes use against me. Most people didn't realize just how much of a little tease and trickster my Nanoha truly was. People like Hayate, Yuuno, Chrono, and the Knights certainly knew, as we have all been together for practically forever. But others like Subaru, Tia, Caro, and my little man Erio, just thought of my Nanoha as a strict yet effective instructor, whom they all had the utmost respect for.

I chuckled lightly to myself, as I thought of some of the more kooky, yet fun antics that both Nanoha and I have gotten into over the years, before I felt a gentle tug on the front of my sheet. I looked down and saw Vivio's' small fist curled up in my sheet, as she mumbled something unintelligible in her sleep, and then tried to move closer to me. I smiled gently as I gathered her small sleeping form closer to my body, and lightly rested my head against the side of her soft hair, as I then closed my eyes, and breathed a small contented sigh.

I loved my little family so very much. They meant absolutely everything in all the infinite worlds to me, and I would do absolutely _anything_ for them, as I know that they would do absolutely anything for _me_.

I pulled Vivio a little tighter against my side, and placed a light kiss against the side of her baby soft tresses. I then released a small resigned sigh, as I looked over at the window, and saw that the sun had risen much higher in the sky, since the last time that I had looked.

It was time for me to get up. Past the time really, but it had just felt so good to just cuddle here with my precious little daughter. But alas, as in all good things, this mother-daughter cuddle time would have to come to an end.

I released a slightly mournful sigh, before I slowly and carefully extricated myself from Vivio's tight grip, hearing a soft, plaintive "Mama,'' as I pulled away from my baby. I lightly brushed aside a stray lock of hair from her face, and gently placed my still warm pillow in her little arms, seeing her clutch it against her body instantly, and then settle back down into a restful sleep.

I released a small sigh of relief, as I watched my precious baby settle back down, and then I looked over to where Bardiche was resting on my dresser.

I walked over to him, picked him up, and nuzzled his slightly cool frame against my cheek. ''Good morning, Bardiche. How are you feeling this morning?" I asked my friend and second partner, as I moved over to the closet to pull down a robe to wear.

"I am doing well, Sir. How are you feeling this morning?" Bardiche replied back in his electronic voice.

"I am feeling very well this morning, Bardiche. It looks like it's going to be another beautiful day, and I can smell the wonderful scents of breakfast being made downstairs. Shall we hurry up and head downstairs, to see how Nanoha and Raging Heart are doing this morning? I know that you enjoy telling Raging Heart "good morning" before she and Nanoha have to head out for their day," I lightly teased my device, as we made our way out of the bedroom, and began making our way towards the staircase that would take us downstairs.

But before Bardiche and I made it to the stairs, I decided to make a small detour, and quickly made the next right turn, and arrived in front of Vivio's slightly ajar bedroom door. Inside I could hear Arf snoring loudly in her cute puppy form, and I allowed a small indulgent smile to cross my lips, as I quietly pushed open the door, and made my way inside.

I walked over to Arf's side, where she lay sprawled across the bottom of Vivio's bed, and carefully picked her up. As I held her lightly in my arms she woke up a bit, and began to lick my face, causing me to giggle before I lightly shushed her, and carried her back to my bedroom.

Once back in my room, I carefully removed my pillow from Vivio's arms, and gently laid Arf down in its place. I watched as Vivio clutched Arf's warm form, while Arf began to lick Vivio's face, before the two of them settled back down into peaceful slumber.

I smiled warmly, as I lightly tousled first Vivio's baby soft hair, and then Arf's more course fur, before once again leaving my bedroom and making my way downstairs.

Once I finally made it into the kitchen, I saw Nanoha bobbing and swaying her hips from side to side, as she sang lightly to herself in front of the stove. I watched that cute tush of hers continue to move as I held back a giggle, before swiftly and silently sneaking up behind her grooving form.

Feeling a slightly devilish grin make its way onto my face, I quickly reached out and encircled my arms around her waist.

She _immediately_ let out one of the loudest _squeak_ that I've ever heard, as she jumped in my arms, and quickly turned around.

Her startled cobalt-blue eyes quickly filled with mirthful good humour, as she playfully swatted at my arm, and then shook her spatula at me.

''Mou, bad Fate-chan. You almost gave me a heart attack. You wouldn't want that, now would you? A half-dead Nanoha twitching on the ground because you scared her half to death?"

"No," I replied, with a small contrite smile, as I peeked at her from under my blond bangs, before lightly tightening my arms around her waist, and giving her a proper hug good morning.

"Good morning, Nanoha-love. I'm sorry that I scared you. Is there anything that I can do to make it up to you," I asked, as I nuzzled the side of her neck, before placing soft butterfly kisses along her collarbone.

"Nyahaha, Fate-chan! You're so frisky this morning! I have to finish frying the eggs or they'll burn," Nanoha complained lightly, as she squirmed a bit in my grasp, but made no real effort to escape.

"Okay," I whispered lightly against her ear, as I continued to leave soft kisses there, and against her cheek. "I'll let you get back to what you're doing, while I go set the table. Will that work for you,'' I asked, as I left a slightly more sensual kiss against her neck.

Nanoha took a few seconds to reply to my offer, as her breathing became more shallow, and the clear, blue irises in her eyes became dilated.

"Bad, bad Fate-chan," she said breathlessly, as she raised her arms up, and placed them around my neck, the spatula almost falling from her grasp, as she pulled herself tighter against my body. "Naughty Nanoha and Fate-chan time is definitely _not_ right now, so you need to be a good girl, and stop getting me so worked up," Nanoha scolded lightly, even as she moved her hips side-to-side against mine, and I placed my hands on her hips to keep that steady sideways motion going.

"Okay, Nano-love," I replied, as I used the private pet name that I had created for her, when we had 'officially' begun our relationship. "I'll let you get back to finishing up breakfast, while I go set the table. But before I let you go, could you do me one small, teensy-tiny favour?" I asked, as we continued to sway lightly against each other.

"And what would that little 'favour' be, Fate-chan?" she asked, as she leaned in close enough that only a mere breath of air separated our two lips.

I licked mine lightly, and could feel my breathing quicken, as I leaned in to close those few remaining centimeters between us. "I would like...you...to kis..."

"GOOD MORNING, Raging Heart. How are you this morning?'' the loud and seemingly-out of-_nowhere, _electronic voice of Bardiche _boomed_ out from around my neck, causing Nanoha and I to jump back and away from each other in startled surprise.

"Good morning to you too, Bardiche. I am doing well this morning...though I believe that you could have picked a _slightly_ better time than right now to wish me a good morning," Raging Heart responded in her clear electronic voice, as both Nanoha and I stared incredulously at each other's devices.

Bardiche began to say something back in reply, then paused as he seemed to consider Raging Heart's words, before giving a small _beep_ in affirmation.

''Yes, I do believe that you are correct, Raging Heart. I also now believe that I could have picked a 'slightly' better time to wish you a good morning, than I did. I am sorry, Sir. I did not mean to interrupt your 'naughty' time with Nanoha."

"That's okay, Bardiche!" I replied back quickly, as my face flushed a bright red.

I was going to have to sit down and have a _serious_ talk with my device about things like 'timing', and not using certain words out loud that described what Nanoha and I did in _private_.

Nanoha brought a hand up to her lips, and tried unsuccessfully to hold back her giggles, and I sent her a small, huffy glare before I also dissolved into giggles with her. I then began turning towards the cabinet to _finally_ begin pulling down the plates, cups, and utensils that I would need to set the table.

As I turned, Nanoha sent me me a quick kiss by putting her fingers to her lips, and blowing it across the room towards me. I grabbed her kiss out of the air, and placed my fingertips against my own lips, to show that I had received it. She gave a happy little laugh, before quickly turning back around to rescue the eggs that were about to die a crispy burnt death in the frying pan.

I smiled a little, as I heard Nanoha give her second loud squeak of the day, as she desperately tried to save the eggs. I let out a soft giggle, as I turned back towards the cabinet, and began taking down plates and cups.

The day was already turning out to be a rather interesting one, and I couldn't wait to see what else it had in store for me.

* * *

**A/N:** I would like to send out a great big THANK YOU to those of you who took the time to review my last chapter :-)

Those include: AnimeXploiter , My heart is an icebox , Major Mike Powell III , BPHaru , Syaoran Li Clow , NSKruger , ALEXISSA2

Thanks again guys! 'Waves' :3

There is also a short message on future updates in my profile, and I look forward to reading what you thought about Chapter 2! :-)


	3. Chapter 3

_**

* * *

Vivio and Arf

* * *

**_

Vivio stretched widely as she yawned, and began to feel around for her mothers.

When she could only feel fuzzy yet soft hair gathered in her arms, she opened her multi-hued eyes and looked down into Arf's gray eyes.

Arf, who was in puppy form and was already awake, opened her mouth in a small pant, and then began to lick Vivio's face.

Vivio giggled and hugged Arf tightly against her small form, as she continued to lay in her mothers bed, and soak up the warmth provided by Arf's body.

Then releasing a small yawn, Vivio lightly ran her hands through Arf's soft fur, before gently pushing the pup-woman over a little bit, so that she could crawl out of the bed.

Once she was off of the bed, Vivio made a quick dash for the bathroom, as she had started to do what her Fate-mama called 'the Vivio potty dance'.

Once she had finished using the bathroom, and had washed her face and brushed her teeth, and was feeling like a big girl for doing all of her morning clean-up by herself, Vivio made her way back over to the bed, and lightly poked Arf in her side.

Arf wiggled a bit from the young girl's touch, and let out a plaintive whine.

Vivio let out another giggle, as she then lightly began to tug on Arf's soft fur.

"Come on, Arf. Fate-mama and Nanoha-mama are probably downstairs waiting for us with breakfast already ready. Don't you smell all of that yummy food cooking in the air? Come oooon, Arf. Get...up!" On the last word, Vivio climbed back onto the bed, and tackled Arf causing the pup-woman to bark softly in surprise, as they both then promptly toppled off of the side of the bed, by the force of Vivio's glomp.

Vivio began giggling wildly, as they had both fallen off with the sheets, and now both sat tangled up in them.

Arf just looked pitifully at Vivio, before letting out a short chuckle which Vivio picked up telepathically, as Arf then leaned forward and began to lick Vivio's face again.

"You are always so playful, and full of laughter and life now, Vivio," Arf said telepathically, as she and Vivio both came to their feet, left the bedroom, and began making their way downstairs. "Never grow out of that. You've had a hard childhood, but you're blossoming so much now. It's good to see and be a part of that," Arf continued, nuzzling Vivio's hand lightly, as they both finally made it downstairs.

Vivio just smiled sweetly, ruffled Arf's head, and then ran into the kitchen, and began shouting at the top of her lungs.

"Fate-mama! Nanoha-mama! I'm here! Let's get this breakfast show on the road!"

The sounds of Fate and Nanoha's laughter reached Arf's ears, and she felt a happy puppy grin stretch her jaws, as she let out a happy bark and scrambled after Vivio into the kitchen.

And as she entered the kitchen right behind Vivio, Arf thought to herself that today she would get that ham and bacon down off of the counter, and gobble it all up before Fate could stop and scold her.

Arf felt her happy, doggy-grin grow even wider at this thought, as the whole family finally gathered all together in the kitchen for breakfast.

It was going to be a great day.

**

* * *

A/N:** I've decided to do my short chapter style with story, like I'm doing with my other story '**_Do you believe in Fate?_**', as I'll be able to update quicker this way ^_^

Please as always read, enjoy, and review. All of your reviews are greatly appreciated, and keep me inspired to get the next chapter out quickly =3

And a great big Thank You to all those who reviewed my last chapter! =D

_~Yuri-hime~_


	4. Chapter 4

_**

* * *

Yuuno

* * *

**_

I straightened up my collar a bit, and cleared my throat once, before I reached forward and rang the door bell.

The melodic _bing bong_ of the bell's tone rang out within the home of my best friends Nanoha and Fate's home, and I waited patiently for someone to come open the door for me.

I didn't have long to wait, as the pitter patter of swiftly moving little feet came to my ears, and I felt a small smile tugging at the corners of my lips, as I knew _instantly_ who would be waiting for me on the other side of the door when it opened.

"Uncle 'Uno! Yay, you're here to take me to the park!" the little bundle of excited, bouncing joy named Vivio cheered happily, as she launched herself into my arms, as soon as her mother opened the door.

"My my, who's becoming more and more of a big girl, every time that I get to see her?" I asked with a happy grin, as I held Vivio tightly in my arms, as I was ushered into the house by Fate who had opened the door for me, and who gave her daughter an indulgent smile as I entered.

"Sorry about that, Yuuno. You know how excited she can get whenever you're around, as your work keeps you away from the base enough that she...and we...don't get to see you as often as we'd like," Fate said to me, with that sweet gentle smile of hers that captivated so many hearts, and one blue-eyed, brunette-haired, S+ mage in particular.

I let out a light chuckle, as I continued into the house and headed towards the kitchen, with Vivio chatting excitedly in my ear about all that she had planned for our day today, and Arf dancing excitedly around my heels.

"Oh it's no problem, Fate. You know how much I love this little munchkin. Don't you, Vivi?" I asked with a grin, as I tickled Vivio with my free hand, as I held her against my chest with my other arm.

Vivio giggled happily as she wrapped her arms around my neck, and planted a big, loud kiss on my cheek.

"I love you too, Uncle 'Uno! Fate-mama and Nanoha-mama, can Uncle 'Uno and I go now! You're both ready to go to work, and Arf and I are ready to go play, so we can all leave now, right?" Vivio asked with wide, excited eyes as she looked expectantly at her two mothers.

Nanoha chuckled lightly, as she finished putting away the washed and dried breakfast dishes, as Fate came around the side of the table, wrapped her arms around Nanoha from behind, and gave her a light kiss on her neck.

I blushed a little, as I was still a little shy seeing their displays of affection in such a private setting, even after all of these years of knowing them.

"Now Fate, be good. You're making poor Yuuno blush over there," Nanoha said with a teasing grin, as she turned around in Fate's arms, and wrapped her arms around Fate's neck.

"Now if you want to make him _really_ blush, you have to do it like _this_," and with that said, Nanoha leaned forward and captured Fate's lips in a long, deep, searing kiss that had Fate moaning a little into Nanoha's mouth, as Nanoha lightly nipped at Fate's lower lip, before she pulled back a little from Fate's embrace, and gave me this _wide_ grin.

"Naannohaa," I whined as I laughed a little, while covering my eyes with my free hand in exasperation. "You really _are_ such a little devil, you know that," I said, as I removed my hand from my eyes, and gave her an indulgent grin.

"And you love me for it," Nanoha replied, as she gave me an unrepentant grin, before she leaned forward, gave Fate a quick kiss on the lips, and finally released her hold on the blond.

Fate gave me a slightly embarrassed grin, and a little shrug as if to say, "hey, what can I do, you _know_ this is how she is...and I'm _not_ complaining."

I laughed again at the antics of my two best friends, before bending down and putting Vivio down onto the ground.

"Okay, Vi. Now go on and grab your back pack, your lunch, and whatever else you might need for the day, and let's go out and have us some fun today, hm," I said to Vivio, who nodded once with excitement shining in her eyes, before she ran off to get her things.

I straightened up, and returned the grins being directed to me by Fate and Nanoha, as I gave them both a quick wave, before turning around, and heading back towards the front door.

And as I stepped out the door and Vivio with Arf following excitedly behind her, came barreling out the front door after me, I felt a pleased grin spread across my face, as I turned my face up towards the sun, and felt Vivio's little hand take a hold of my much larger one.

Today was going to be a good day.

I could just feel it.

_**

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**_

**AN:** Thank you to those who took the time to review. Your reviews help keep me motivated to keep on writing =3_**  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** I realized from reading a couple of my reviews that there is little love lost where it comes to ferret-boy Yuuno :P I quite honestly hadn't realized that people really didn't like Yuuno, as I've never really had a problem with the little ferret XD

To me he has always been one of Nanoha's best friends, and has never really imposed his feelings upon her, and has in fact been quite supportive of both her and Fate. Even when it became _obvious_ that Nanoha and Fate were practically a couple, when Vivio began to call both of them 'Mama' XD

So, even if I had realized the no-ferret-love, I wouldn't have changed how I wrote/write him, as I quite honestly _do_ like Yuuno, and think that he's a really great friend to both Fate and Nanoha =3

And I also want to mention the shoutout to the wonderful pairing of Vivio/Lutecia, created by **RadiantBeam** and also written by **DezoPenguin**, that is further along in this chapter ;3

Oh, and quick note, I envision Vivio as being 6 years old, and Lutecia as being 10 =3

**/end Author rambling XD**

_**

* * *

Yuuno

* * *

**_

We arrived at the park in no time at all, as the park was only about a 20 minute walk away from where Fate and Nanoha lived. There was a playground and a huge area full of trees, nature trails, and park benches, and I watched with an indulgent smile as Vivio made an immediate beeline for the playground.

There weren't many people out in the park today. Only a few people were out jogging on the trails, or sitting on the park benches relaxing and enjoying their day.

There weren't many children in the playground area either. Just one little boy, being supervised by I assumed his mother, and a young girl with long flowing, lavender hair who I realized with a start was Lutecia Alpine.

I didn't see her mother Megane around watching her, but considering that Lutecia was 10 years old now, and she and her mother really didn't live too far away from the park either, I figured that it was okay that she was here on her own, swinging quietly on the swing set.

Vivio had already shouted out happily, and run over to her friend, and was now chattering away excitedly with the young, lavender-haired girl. The two of them had become fast friends about a year ago when they had first met, mainly through Vivio's excitable and friendly nature drawing out the equally friendly and caring nature of Lutecia, which the child tended to keep hidden behind a wall of quiet, shy reserve.

What had also surprised some, but not those who knew Fate best, was how Lutecia and Fate had seemed to bond over the year that we had all gotten to know the young, lilac coloured haired girl.

Since Lu would go over to spend the night sometimes on the weekends at Vivio's insistence, both Nanoha and Fate had gotten to know the quiet, shy little girl much better, and Nanoha liked to tease Fate that Lu reminded her of how Fate used to be at around the same age.

Fate would immediately retaliate by pointing out how similar Vivio was to Nanoha herself, with being able to draw out even the most shy and reserved of personalities and befriend them, just like how Vivio had done with Lutecia.

I now found myself sitting on one of the benches in the playground area, watching as Vivio and Lutecia chatted with one another, and I nodded once in greeting to the young mother with her son, before I pulled out a book and began to read, while keeping an ear out for anything that might happen over where Lu and Vi were together.

_**

* * *

Vivio and Lutecia

* * *

**_

"Lu! Lu! Hi! I didn't know you'd be here today! Why didn't you tell Fate-mama and Nanoha-mama that you were gonna be at the park today? Uncle 'Uno and I coulda come even sooner to meet you here," Vivio exclaimed with a small, cute pout as she came up alongside her friend.

Lutecia smiled her soft gentle smile, and lightly moved a strand of hair from Vivio's eyes that had gotten stuck in her lashes, and that Vivio had been madly trying to blink away.

"I'm sorry about that, Vi. Mother was called away on some important business, and she actually _did_ call your mothers, and asked them if I could stay with you today, and they told her that you and Uncle Yuuno had already left for the park. So she quickly dropped me off here, and told me to wait on the swings for you two to arrive. I'm really happy that we'll get the chance to play together today," Lutecia said with small, shy smile.

Vivio had a _huge_ grin on her face as she cheered loudly, and then shouted back to her Uncle Yuuno that Lutecia was going to be staying with them today. Yuuno waved back in acknowledgment that he'd heard the message, smiled at Lutecia, and went back to reading his book.

Vivio giggled happily as she ran behind Lutecia, grabbed hold of the swing the purple-haired girl was sitting on, and began pushing on the swing, making it move only slightly back and forth.

"Vi, you're too small to push me," Lutecia said with a small grin, as she felt her swing move very lightly back and forth.

"No, I'm not! I'm a big girl. Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama said that I am, so dun worry Lu. I got you. I'll push really hard! And don't worry. I'll never let you fall," Vivio said, as her little face scrunched up into a look of pure determination, and she _pushed_ with all of her might, and then cheered loudly when the swing began to move freely back and forth.

Lutecia let out a happy, free laugh as she felt her body begin to soar high into the air, being pushed along by her small friend.

To Lutecia the day couldn't get any better.

Today was a good day.

_**

* * *

To be continued...**_

* * *

**AN 2:** Please read and review! Your reviews help keep me motivated to continue writing, as they let me know that people are actually _reading_ what I write =3


	6. Chapter 6

_**Subaru and Teana**_

_**

* * *

**_

"How many times now have I told you to duck instead of shooting, when you're going up against Nanoha," Teana Lanster said with amused exasperation, as she lightly brushed aside a few stray strands of sweaty, purplish-blue hair from Subaru Nakajima's face, then lightly trailed her fingers down Subaru's cheek.

"I know I know, Tea. But I was so _sure_ that I had her this time. You would think that even in a mock battle against her and Fate, as a way for all of us to continue to stay up-to-date with our current skills and abilities, that I would be able to at least take her down a couple of notches by now," Subaru replied ruefully, as she reached up and twined her slender fingers with those of her girlfriend's.

Tea chuckled lightly as she raised her other hand, and then lightly rapped it against the side of Subaru's head.

"Baka. Don't you realize by now that as good as we've both gotten, both Fate and Nanoha will _always_ be several levels above us. They're in a totally different class...several classes up actually...and even in a mock fight, they're probably always going to wipe the floor with us," Tea replied, as she stuck her tongue out slightly at her girlfriend.

"Yeah but..." Subaru whined slightly, as she gave a light _tug _and pulled Tea down onto her lap, as she continued to sit on Shamal's medical room bed, waiting for the medical officer's return.

Tea let out a light gasp as she landed on Subaru's lap, and felt the strong-yet-gentle arms of her girlfriend come around to encircle her waist, and pull her tightly against Subaru's chest.

"Well no buts, missy. We're good in our own right yes, but that new move that you tried to pull against Nanoha still has a ways to go in refining. Maybe Vita has finally stopped laughing her ass off at you, after you ended up face first in a small hole in the soft dirt, after almost taking a Divine Buster to the face," Tea said, as she allowed herself to relax against Subaru's body, even knowing that Shamal's medical bed probably wasn't the best place in the world to be cuddling with her girlfriend.

But seeing Subaru almost get seriously hurt, and then having to wait for Shamal to come by to give her a quick examination, just to make sure that nothing vital had been truly damaged on Subaru's body, had made Tea lower her usually high guard where it came to personal displays of affection. And so she continued to allow Subaru to gently nuzzle her neck, as Subaru's fingers began to move lightly against the soft skin of her stomach, where those slender fingers had found their way under her shirt.

"Hmm...now what were you saying about Vita, and her laughing her ass off at me," Subaru murmured lightly against Tea's neck as she began to leave light, almost feather-soft kisses against Tea's neck.

Tea let out a slight _gasp_, as she then felt Subaru's lips begin to suckle against her now-flushed neck, and only _just_ managed to bite back a moan when Subaru's teeth sunk lightly against her soft skin.

"Well, if you two can be doing all that on my medical bed, then I don't think that Subaru is suffering _too_ very much from her mock-battle with Nanoha," Shamal's soft, yet highly amused voice drifted into the room. And almost as if they had just been burned by each other, Tea and Subaru quickly _jumped_ apart from each other, Tea practically _flying_ off of Subaru's lap, and Subaru almost toppling over backwards off the bed, from the sheer force of how quickly Tea moved.

"Yes, I'd have to agree with you on that, Shamal," the low, yet strong voice of Signum spoke up next, as the two older females walked into the medical center room.

Tea could feel her face practically melting off, as the heat from her embarrassment at being caught in such a compromising position with Subaru, turned her face a _bright_, flaming red.

Today was quickly turning out to be quite an embarrassing day.

_**

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**_

**AN: **THANK YOU to all those who are reading my story, and most ESPECIALLY to all those who took the time to leave me a review! You guys are awesome! Huggles =3


End file.
